Raina
Perfil *thumb|286px|RainaNombre Artístico: Raina (레이나) *'Nombre real:' Oh Hye Rin *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Compositora, Modelo, MC, Bailarina, Rapera. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 07-Mayo-1989 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ulsan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.64cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Chino, Ingles & Japones *'Tipo de sangre': B *'Signo zodiacal: Tauro *'''Agencia: PLEDIS Entertainment Mini Biografia Antes de pertenecer al grupo, hizo una audición en el programa “Super Stark” de la Mnet. Participo en la intro del video de Pledis titulado “Stand up For Love”. En el 2010 formo parte del subgrupo de after school titulado Orange Caramel Junto a Lizzy y Nana Temas para Dramas *''Even For A Day (Feat Kan Jong Wook )'' para Tasty Life (2012) *''Self-Luminous (Feat. Man Sung)'' para My Shining Girl (2012) *''Have You Forgotten para Lights and Shadows (2011) Peliculas *White Curse of the Melody (2011)/ Cameo Anuncios *Landrover (2011) *The Saem Cosmetics CF (2011) ft Lee Seung Gi *Smoothie King's Strawberry X-Treme Festival (2013) Programas de TV *2009: Playgirlz School Every 1 *2013: KBS HELLO Colaboraciones Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: After School y Orange Caramel **'Sub-Unidad: 'AS BLUE *'Debut: '''2009 *'Estudios: Universidad Howon. *'Club de fans': Raindears *'Apodos': Singer Tokoyaki, Rengtori, Goeum Syoteul, Geodgi, Raintaro, Baby Hamster (por sus mejillas que son similares a las de un bebe) *'Especialidad: '''Componer, Cantar, Tocar Piano, Escribir canciones. *'Pasatiempos: La fotografía *'Tipo ideal: '''Un chico lindo y con encanto, que sepa cuidar de ella y que la entienda. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japones (Avanzado), Ingles (Medio), Chino (Básico), Español (Básico). *Escribió las siguientes canciones: Still '(Orange Caramel 2do mini album), '''Love Love Love '(After school single), 'Timeless '(After Shool 5to Maxi Single "Flashback") *Dueto junto a Jerry con la cancion *Going To Love* *Fue Barista The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf. *Es 3° generacion de After School (junto con Nana). *Se dice que antesde audicionar para la empresa de PLEDIS habia audicionado para la empresa Core Contents Media para estar con T-ARA pero no la aceptaron. *Raina fue estudiante y estuvo entrenandose en SM Entertainment junto a G.O de MBLAQ, Ga Yoon de 4minute, TaeYeon de Girls Generation, Onew de SHINee, SungYeol de Infinite, y Hyun Young de Rainbow, tambien se dijo que Raina podria haber debutado junto a las chicas de Girls Generation ó F(x) *Es la lider de Orange Caramel. *Anteriormente audicionó para Mnet SuperstarK. *Sung Kyu de INFINITE encuentra tierna a Raina. *Hubo en rumor donde decian que fue el primer amor de Jo Kwon (2AM). *Durante una entrevista en TVN TAXI hecha a After School Raina dijo que durante la epoca de escuela se escapo de su casa , ya que segun ella se juntaba con gente mala pero despues se arrepentio y volvio a casa. *Dijo que quería cantar junto a Sung Kyu de INFINITE. *Es una de las miembros que no le teme mucho a hacer el ridículo. *Durante su epoca de escuela conoció a Jo Kwon (2AM) del cual aun es amiga *Kan de F.Cuz Dijo en una entrevista que le gustaría ser amigo de ella *Es fan de Lee Joon de MBLAQ. *ShinDong de Super Junior dijo recientemente en su programa de radio "ShimShim Tapa" que encontraba a JungAh como la miembro mas linda del grupo pero su tipo ideal de chica era Raina *Es de las pocas cantantes que puede alcanzar 3 tonos de voz al hacer una nota alta Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Google+ *Facebook Galeria tumblr_l053zkuZhg1qzk5tao1_r2_1280.png 1Raina.jpg 2raina.jpg 3 (2).jpg 4Raina.jpg 5raina.jpg raina-2.jpg raina6B.O.Y.jpg raina8B.O.Y.jpg 20100323_afterschool_7.jpg 2iojio.jpg 3ijoi.jpg 4thg h.jpg 6hgn6.jpg 1jhir.jpg 2jk .jpg 3 n.jpg 1ghnhm.jpg as8e.jpg Rainam.jpg tumblr_m5mae6dDh21ryp000o4_1280.jpg Tumblrltwvxjqjw51qzk5ta.png Tumblr lwwj4zjDvH1qzk5tao1 500.png 4jhm .jpg Tumblr m4gudbPKci1qzk5tao1 1280.png Raina~1_1_~1.JPG Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor